Phantom's Shadow
by tardis-blue-jay
Summary: Jen has been successfully avoiding ghosts all her life. Well for the most part. But when she moves to Amity Park and meets a certain ghost boy, her crazy life as a Medium gets even weirder. Can She and Danny keep their own respective secrets? Can a Medium and a halfa even get along? Only time will tell. (and you know reading the story might help too) (I stink at summaries) :P
1. Welcome to Amity Park!

**AN: I know. I know. I'm behind on my other stories and should be working them but I just had to write this! It's an idea that's been bugging me for a while and when I went on vacation and had none of my other stories with me to work on I ended up writing this all on my phone. Since then I've uploaded this story to my computer, edited it, added some stuff, and now I just feel like sharing it! Just so you know since I have other stories to work on once I run out of prewritten chapters, updates won't be regular and entirely up to my inspiration and your reviews. So if you want me to write more than REVIEW! Also I had a weird craving when I originally wrote this so that's why my main character is addicted to Lucky Charms. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Really? This is the first time I've written for Danny Phantom, you could hardly say that I owned it!**

* * *

Clockwork once told me that time had different options. Almost like alternate endings, there are also alternate timelines, different universes in fact! I've also been informed you know one of these 'alternate timelines'. One of the ways that the story I'm about to tell you could have gone. Except in your version I'm not in it.

Now I don't know how that's possible considering in my timeline I'm such a part of the action. I guess I'm mostly just miffed to know the universe could have gone on without my help and sacrifices.

Anyway Clockwork wants to record how my universe is so different then the others. So he's instructed me (since I'm part of the reason the universe is so different) to record the differences.

Now I don't exactly know how things went in your version of the timeline, so a simple venn diagram is going to be a tad difficult. And long lists of facts will just get boring. So instead I've decided to express my data and differences through a narrative. Sure it will take a while but hopefully it's more interesting then a list and will cover more bases. Also I'll be doing this through a voice recording, because it'll take less time and it seems more fun to me. Plus I got a new recorder I want to tryout. Yes Clockwork will get his report, but with my own personal touch.

But anyway where do I start? Oh wait just reread Clockworks request. He wants me to talk about Danny. Well I guess that makes sense that's where most of the craziness in my life really started to come out.

For you see my life has always been confusing, and absurd at times. Half the things that have happened to me seem like something out of a fairy tale! Scratch that, it's more like a ghost story. One told by the fire on a cool crisp fall night. But I digress.

I guess things really began to change the night I moved. But I've moved multiple times, so more specifically I mean the night I moved to Amity Park. See that's where Danny comes in, well where he comes in eventually.

It was a Tuesday, if my memory serves me right, and my mom and I were driving in my mom's old pick up truck. Yeah my mom's kind of into that sort of thing. Trucks, country music, and stuff like that had kind of been her thing after we spent three years on a farm in Alabama.

I remember it had rained most of the way to Amity and the sound of the heavy raindrops on the roof and low drone of the radio had lulled me to sleep. My mom had to shake me to get me up. Something I wasn't too happy about since the leather front seat and my large cotton jacket had suddenly become so comfortable.

"Look Jenna-bug! It's Amity Park!" My mom said excitedly. She leaned foreword over the wheel to get a better look through the windshield. She bit her lip excitedly as she passed a large sign. 'Welcome to Amity Park!' It proclaimed in large font.

I stretched out and yawned. As I pulled my jacket tighter around me I realized it had stopped raining. I looked over at my mom who still looked really excited. She was practically shaking! She turned to me with happiness in her brown eyes as bits of her black hair fell out of her messy bun. "I'm so thrilled to be back here," said my mom happily.

Oh yeah I guess I forgot to mention that part. See before most of the moving around my family did, apparently we had originally lived here in Amity Park till I was three. Then we had to move because of my dad's job. He works for some big shot tech company that caused us to move a lot. Of course his job was only half the reason we kept moving.

I turned to see what my mom was so excited about. It looked like a normal town, normal city, normal buildings, normal park, normal trees, normal puddles, and normal people walking around. Just like every other place I'd ever been to, well at least they had been normal till I got there, but that's beside the point. Besides maybe this place would be different, my mom had assured me it would be. Boy were we both wrong! If anything it only got weirder.

"Look sweetie!" I turned to see a building I just knew I was going to hate with every fiber of my being. "It's your new High School!" I groaned. Again a typical school building, large, brick, and with large windows, the place was crowned with two things a flag and a sign declare the dreaded place to be none other then Casper High. I slowly sunk into my chair as we drove by.

I glanced back to see my brother drooling in the back seat. Jamie's baseball cap was crooked and he was slumped up against the window. He was only seven, and an adorable pain in the butt. He had inherited mom's black hair and my dad's green eyes. Jamie had fallen asleep by the time we'd left New York, our last place of residence.

Before we headed to our new house my mom had me go run into a pizza shop and get us two sausage pizzas, two sweat teas, and an apple juice for Jamie. I paid the teen behind the counter with a twenty and skipped over the puddles to the tarnished blue truck. I placed the pizzas on my lap and the drinks in the cup holders; I buckled up quickly and turned to my mom.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready." She said in reply, we both broke out into evil grins as my mom shifted the truck into gear.

Several minutes later, I was sipping my sweat tea when my mom suddenly turned and parked on a street corner. She looked out across from me and smiled, "There it is." I turned. Outside my window was our new house. It was an old brick house that sat on the corner of the street. Its angled roof and wooden fixtures gave it, in my opinion, character. It was almost eccentric. No it was eccentric, and I loved every bit of it!

In a haze I opened the door and hopped out of the truck, pizza's and ice tea still in hand, leaving the sleeping Jamie inside the truck. As I stared at the house in awe my mother appeared next to me. We both stared at the house is I said, "Are you sure it..."

"Yes." My mom broke in. "I had it checked. Both this house and the town are completely clean." She turned to look at me. "But you still want to do a run through don't you?" She sighed. I turned and nodded with a weak smile. I handed her the pizzas and my drink.

I walk up to the house and stopped when my hand found the old brass knob. I turned back to my mother and gave her a pointed look. "What?" She said a little too innocently. I waited. My mom rolled her eyes, "I'll wait out here till your done," she sighed. Satisfied I smiled before entering the house. Per my usual routine I began with the basement and worked my way up. Peeking into each room to make sure it was empty.

I discovered that the house's interior was entirely made of either wood or brick. Although sometimes the former was painted, this fact was almost always a constant. Once I'd checked the entire house I ran back down the stairs and into the foyer. I yanked open the door.

I found my mom, along with a sleepy looking Jamie, sitting on the front step; she was taking the first bite of a slice of pizza. When she heard the door open she dropped the piece quickly and slammed the box top down. She turned and spun around to greet me with a guilty smile and sauce all over her mouth.

I glared at her, then the pizza box, and then her again. "You started eating without me?" I asked with mock accusation. In the corner of my eye I saw Jamie smile.

My Mom's face got serious as she crossed her arms and stood up. "I'm an adult, Jennifer. I can eat when I want." She tried to act mature but it came out sounding like a stubborn five year old. I smiled. I love my mom.

My mom whipped the crumbs of her hands and onto her pants leg. "So... Is the house ghost free?" She asked looking up at me.

I gave a relieved sigh. "Yep. No ghosts in sight."

There it is. Right there. The other reason we kept moving, the reason things went from normal to weird when I came to town, and basically the reason I'm even telling you this story to begin with.

I'm a medium.

No I'm not talking about my dress size. I mean a medium in the supernatural sense. A medium is a person who can connect with the spiritual side of things meaning I can communicate with and see ghost.

Now I know what your thinking. Aren't mediums those people who have psychic readings and 'claim' they can see dead pets and family members but are only trying to con you out of a couple 20's? Well um maybe but that's not me. I'm sure some of those people can actually see ghosts but that's not how I operate. I don't do readings, you don't have to get in a circle and hold hands to 'connect with the spirit world', and you don't need to pay me. Not that I wouldn't mind some extra cash.

But another thing I don't just 'see' ghosts. I see them all the time. Meaning even when they turn invisible so no one can see them (not even other ghosts at times) I can still see them. And I can't turn it off. This always seems to piss off my ghostly neighbors and tends to get me into a lot of trouble.

I've always been able to see ghosts even when I was little. Although then I had always assumed that other people could see them too. But by the time I was four I noticed something was up. Because when little four-year-old me pointed out into seemingly empty space and asked people why the green man's feet didn't touch the ground, or why the weird lady's hair moved when there was no wind, people tended to look at my like I had just asked them if their wallet tastes good. That tended to give off a couple of warning signs. After my revaluation I tried to keep things to myself and figure it out on my own.

Soon I realized that it was ghosts I was seeing, mostly because they would proclaim stupid stuff like 'I am the ghost of the night!' Or something like that, I even met a weird ghost once that claimed to be, 'The Box Ghost'. Oh, no! I'm terrified! I mean really? Why boxes of all things?

Anyway after one too many ghostly encounters that cost us to move. I finally had enough. I broke down and told my parents everything. And here lies one of the main reasons I love my parents. Although they were skeptic at first, (my Dad still is considering that he's never seen a ghost) they always supported me. Always. But just like any good parents they took my to a physiatrist first. Several actually. But they all said that the ghosts I was seeing was either a cry for attention, or things I created in my head to interact with when I was lonely, and that all the weird occurrences were just me trying to cope with the fact that deep down I know they were just imaginary! Yes because I'm just so troubled that I make up ghosts just so they can terrorize me and I just burn down barns for kicks. My parents ignored the doctors and docked their pay. I think my dad even slugged one of the ones that called me crazy. How cool is that!

And my mom always supported me. She would always listen when I talked about ghosts. She would almost seem interested. Although I think she didn't fully believe me till she saw a ghost herself almost a year after I told her.

My brother however thought it was the coolest thing. He'd constantly ask me questions about ghosts and what I was seeing, how it worked, and stuff like that. When he was younger he'd resorted to making me the one to check under his bed and in his closet for monsters and ghosts, claiming I was the only one who could see them and make them go away. I know it sounds sweet but considering all the times I did find ghosts... Not as comforting.

Soon we found ourselves having a pic-nic of sorts on the living room floor. We ate our pizza and drank our tea and apple juice, talking about who knows what. The living room was kind of cool it had a window on the side that showed the front street where we parked. There was a brick fireplace on the adjacent wall. Opposite the wall with the fireplace was the wooden stairs and railing that divided our living room from the dinning room/ kitchen area. It was spacious and the walls were mostly brick with wood frames.

When we finished our dinner my mom was just shoving our trash into a black trash bag when we heard a car park outside. I looked through the window and spotted the moving van.

"Okay guys," began my mom. I spun around to face her. "Why don't you two get your stuff out of the truck and up to your rooms while I order around some big strong guys on where to put our furniture?" She suggested with an amused smirk. We nodded and headed out to the truck. I opened the tailgate while mom went to go talk to the movers. I grabbed a random box and headed back to the house. I paused and turned around.

"Hey Mom!" I hollered out to her. She held a hand up to the man she was speaking with, in a 'hold on' kind of fashion and looked up at me.

"Yes?"

"Hey um which room is mine?"

My mom smiled, "Upstairs first door on your right." I nodded and headed in. I shut the door behind me with my foot and dashed up the stairs. And another cool thing about this house? There's no attic so the second floor ceiling is technically the roof. So the ceiling is all slanted and cool. Sure in a couple places you could hit your head if you weren't careful but I thought it was the coolest thing. I kicked open the door to my room and gasped.

"Sweet." I whispered.

My room had a slanted ceiling like the rest of the second floor. My door was directly under the tip of the roof and it slanted off to the left and right. The walls bellow the slants were only about two feet tall and made of brick. The wall with the door was also brick. The wall opposite the door had a large window at the center that lead out to the other street that crossed the one that our car was parked on. That wall and the ceiling slants were all made of a dark wood. The room it self was spacious and empty.

"I think this will do just fine." I said with a smile. I went down to get more boxes.

After several more trips from the truck to my room I got stuck outside for a moment in a traffic jam of movers trying to get my mom's giant sectional into the living room. I sighed waiting and tapped my foot. As I waited I decided to peek into the box. Trying to figure out what on earth I was carrying that could be so heavy.

I found myself staring down at my computer. Yes, my tech gear! I thought with a smile spreading across my face. Yeah I'm kind of big nerd. For someone who loved old things, like this house, I was I big fan of tech. I am also a 3.6 average student, a major fan girl, I'm an avid reader, and have played my fair share of video games. I'm just one of those avid geeky nerds whose proud of it. When the traffic cleared and I placed the last box on the floor, there was a knock on the door. I answered it to find two men struggling to hold my bed in the hallway.

I grinned evilly; ready to order I mean, instruct them on where to put my things. By the time they were finished my bed was against the wall under the slant on the right. My desk was under the window with my computer system and tech gear of to the left of it. My bookshelves and reading chair were in the left corner against the wall and my dresser was up against the wall to the left of the door. And I had just enough space to walk between the dresser and the bed. I started to open the boxes putting all my tech and papers on my desk including all my books on ghosts. Because of my medium status I tried to make sure I was informed on these supernatural beings that I had no control over seeing.

I began to pin all my design sketches and invention outlines on the corkboard beside my window. I had a lot. I was also kind of an inventor. I was trying to build things to help with the ghosts, defend myself, and understand my abilities more.

I opened another box with books in it. It took me a while to get them all on the shelves. Next I hung all my posters up, some where movie posters like Star Wars or Harry Potter while others were of bands like Queen, Maroon 5, Muse, and Owl City. Then I hung up my grey currents with the green trim. My bed sheets were similar. I unrolled my dark green shag rug into the center of the floor and then began to put my clothes away in the dresser. By the time all my stuff was away, and just the way I wanted it I collapsed onto my bed. It was late.

Then suddenly I remembered something. I still needed the finishing touch. I grabbed my purse, for I had been too paranoid to put the special item in any of the boxes or the back of the truck. I opened my purse and pulled out an old picture frame and set it on my dresser. Now the room was perfect.

It was a picture of my older brother Liam. In the picture he was all decked out in his air force gear. He was a pilot. He'd joined the air force two years ago and was currently serving over seas. I hadn't seen him in forever and I missed him terribly. Liam had been my confidant my best friend. He'd been the first person I'd told when I found out I was a medium. He'd kept my secret when I asked him to and he had stayed by me. Always. When I had been sent to all those physiatrists, Liam had always stood up for me. Making my parents see sense whenever they started to believe the stupid doctors. He had always comforted me when all the ghosts came to be too much. To say the least we were close. I missed him.

Then I wondered how my dad was doing. He was staying behind in our old house to finish getting it ready for the new owners. Plus his job wasn't transferring him for a couple more days anyway. Suddenly I heard my mom's voice call up the stairs.

"Jen! I'm going out to the grocery store! Is there anything you want?"

I sprung up, and banging my head on the ceiling. Ow.

"LUCKY CHARMS!" I shouted so my injured head did not get hurt in vain. Lucky Charms were my life.

"Okay! I won't be back till late!" She screamed up the stairs. "Good night! And make sure you both get to bed at a decent time!"

"Good night! I will!" I hollered back. Just a normal day at the Clark residence.

Ahhhh. What to do? What to do? I settled with drawing up more invention ideas, but after a while it just turned into doodling.

Soon I could feel myself falling asleep, but I pressed on ignoring the urge to dive into my warm jersey sheets. And just when I was about to dose off... SWISH!

Suddenly something green flew past my window! It startled me so bad I nearly fell out of my chair.

"What the..." I wondered. I opened my window to see if I could spot what it was when... SWISH! Another figure, this time black and white, zoomed past my window knocking my papers to the ground. I scrambled to pick up my precious papers and then looked out the window again. Whatever it was it was to far away to see. I squinted but could only make out two figures; they were in the park two blocks down. I almost wanted to grab my jacket and check it out. I know that probably sounds stupid, but I'm curious. And I know, I know curiosity killed the cat but still, don't cats have nine lives?

Just as I was about to go get my jacket, whatever it was ended before it even began. There was a blue light and I squinted at its brightness. I tried my best to keep looking not wanting to miss anything. Even though I still couldn't see much. When the light faded only one figure remained.

"Oh. Shit." I whispered. What the hell was that! Aliens? Government conspiracy? ...Ghosts? I saw the second figure lazily flying towards my house. What the duck was going on here! As it got closer I know it was a ghost, its glow was a bright white. Oh yeah ghosts glow to me it's almost like an aura. When ghosts turn invisible the glowing aura thingy almost aluminates them, so that I can still see them even when there invisible. I knew the same thing was happening with this ghost. The ghost was a young kid probably my age. It always made me sad to see young ghosts, to know that they had died so young. This ghost boy wore a weird looking black and white HAZMAT suite and his messy hair was a snowing white, his eyes a ghostly green. And was that a thermos on his belt? Why was a ghost carrying around soup? As the ghost boy past my window he saw me looking at him. He stopped. Looking confused. He flew to the left. I knew that I should have pretended I couldn't see him, so that he didn't know I was a medium and would hopefully leave me alone but a couldn't help it, my eyes followed the ghost boy. His eyes in turn widened as he flew to the right and I continued to watch him. Ghost boy looked down at himself then back at me.

"You can see me?" He asked. I nodded. His eyebrows knit in confusion. And then he dropped out of the sky.

"Ghost boy!" I shouted and ran to the window looking down in worry, only to see him standing calmly on the sidewalk. He put his finger to his lips. What was he doing?

I looked farther up the street to see a man walking home. As the businessman talked loudly on his cell, the ghost boy held his hand out in a heroic STOP kind of way. But the man walked right through him! When the man was gone the ghost boy floated back up to my window.

"Nope, still invisible. How are you doing that?" He asked taking a closer look at me.

"Me! But you! You just... You dropped and I thought... grrrrr! You scared me half to death-" I stopped short. Was that considered offensive? The ghost boy just laughed for some reason. He looked back up and frowned.

"Is that really the time?" He asked. He pressed his face up against the window. I followed his gaze. He was looking at an alarm clock that I had built myself. The base had several clock faces along the bottom with the current time to every place I'd ever lived. In the center of each clock face was also the digital time. The center of the clock was supposed to have the current time but it was still set to New York time. New York being the last place if lived before moving to Amity. I had left it on my desk in hopes of moving the New York time down to the base and adding a new face for Amity Park. The clock it self was pretty cool it taken my forever to get right, and it even downloaded all the current times from the Internet to make sure it was always current. I'd even hooked it up to provide its own Wi-Fy to other devices. The clock currently read 12:15.

"Oh no that clock is still on New York time." I informed him. I ran over to my dresser to check the time on my back up clock. I grabbed it and turned to find the ghost boy had phased into my room. There was a ghost in my room... brilliant. "It's only 10:15."

His eyes widened, "10:15!" He snatched the clock out of my hands and stared at it intently as if to make sure I had read it right. He scowled at it like it down him wrong and through it down on my bed. "Oh man." He groaned placing a hand on his head, "I'm so dead." He eyed me. "I mean more then I already am." He floated a few inches of the ground before phasing through my window.

"Wait!" I called after him, "Where are you going?"

He floated outside my window and turned back to face me. "I'm sorry I got to go I'm already late." He flew off. Leaving my speechless. As I was just about to turn around thinking he was gone, he was suddenly at my window again. I spun around to see him. "But don't think we're done talking about this you being able to see me when I'm invisible thing, he said pointedly. He waved and was gone again.

I almost thought he would come back again. But after I couple minutes I just sat back in my bed thinking. I thought that with all the adrenaline from the weird encounter would keep me up for good, but before I was able to come up with any logically conclusions about what had just transpired I found myself drifting off to sleep. That night my dreams were filled with bright lights, friendly ghost boys, and of course Lucky Charms.

* * *

**AN: Soooooooooooo... What do you think? Should I continue? I already wrote another chapter so I'll definitely continue for a bit... but should I go farther? Tell me what you think. Your likes, your dislikes. Any predictions? Anything you really want to see? What is your favorite type of ice cream? Personally I like anything with chocolate but chocolate mouse tracks are the best! Anyways tell me what you think! And have a nice day!**


	2. Why is everyone so suspicious?

**AN: Here I am with Chapter 2!**

***Cricket noises***

**Seriously guys? Not even one follow? Maybe it's the summary? Don't worry I changed it! Just please drop a review or something! Let me know you're there! Jen meets Team Phantom in this chapter, hopefully thats exciting or something. Anyways enough of me type lets get to the you reading part!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously? If I owned Danny phantom you'd be watching like season 6 by now.**

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Oh no. Oh crap. Had I slept in? Was I late for my first day of school? I quickly got up and grabbed my clock. Which was still lying on the bed from the night before. I quickly examined it.

12:00pm.

What. The. Fudge.

I must have forgotten to reset the alarm time when I set the current time. Angry with myself I through the clock down on the floor and collapsed back on the bed. I cringed as the clock smashed, hitting the floor.

Mom was going to kill me. Not really caring at the moment I tried snuggling up in the covers. I waited for sleep to come and grip me like it had before, but it never came. Peeved at my inability to sleep, I sighed out in frustration.

I wondered how long I had been lying there and went to check my clock. Oh wait that's right it's still on the floor smashed to a million pieces. Well crap. I grabbed my phone and checked the time on there.

12:04.

Only four minutes! It had felt like hours! Well it seemed like I wasn't going to be going to sleep anytime soon, so what was I going to do now?

... Oh that's right mom went to the story yesterday, Lucky Charms it is!

I grinned as I through my covers off and headed towards my door. It was then that I realized that I fell asleep in my clothes. I sighed and went back to my dresser. I pulled on some PJ's, which consisted of an old t-shirt of my Dad's, and comfy, blue, fuzzy pajama bottom's I got for Christmas last year. Once I was dressed, I used my silent ninja skills to creep out into the hall. I was about to head down the stairs went I felt a presence behind me. I turned around, fearing the worst only to see Jamie looking tiredly confused behind me.

"Jamie!" I whispered. "What are you doing up?"

"I was going to get a glass of water." He said tiredly rubbing his eye as he yawned. "What are you doing up?" he whispered back.

"I'm getting…"

"Cereal." We finished together. He nodded and went to head down stairs again, but I stopped him.

"You have school tomorrow."

"So do you!"

"SHHHHHHHHHH." I sighed, "You go back to bed and I'll bring you the water, okay?"

"Okay." He turned and walked back to his room. I sighed and headed down the stairs. Brothers. I made my way to the kitchen, my bare feet silently patted against the cool kitchen tile.

I used the light from my phone to guide my way to the cabinet. Inside I found varies food items and three new boxes of Lucky Charms. My mom knew me so well.

A grabbed a box and placed it on the counter. I shut the cabinet and went in search of a bowl, spoon, and a glass for my brother's water. I was surprised that my mom had been able to unpack all of our things so quickly. Must be all the practice she gets from constantly moving. Once my necessary items were located I grabbed the milk out of the fridge and prepared myself a delicious bowl of Lucky Charms. Then I filled a glass with water for Jamie and made my way upstairs again.

I found Jamie's room and silently pushed the door open. He hadn't done much unpacking. Unopened boxes and toys littered his floor. I looked over to his bed on the far wall. Jamie was fast asleep he must have been too tired to wait for me. I smiled and placed the glass of water on his bedside table. I pulled the covers up tighter around him and snuck out the door.

I headed back to my own bed and began to eat my cereal. As I ate I began to think of the ghost boy from earlier. He seemed so different then all the other ghosts I'd ever seen.

While their skin had all been shades of green, blue, and other absurd colors. His skin looked almost normal, he had a tan for crying out loud! I'd met beach ghosts before and even they hadn't had a tan like ghost boy. If it wasn't for all the flying and my ghost senses I probably would have mistaken him for human!

What had been even odder was the ghost's behavior. For one thing what had happened before he saw me? Where had that other ghost gone? Well at least I think it was a ghost. I mean what could it have been?

And what was that whole thing about being late? I mean was he meeting someone? Did ghosts have meetings? Maybe it was a curfew? Did ghosts have those either? And what had he meant when he said, 'But don't think we're done talking about this you being able to see me when I'm invisible thing...' I mean we hadn't really talked about it in the first place. And was he really planning on coming back and talking about it? What were we supposed to do? Discuss it over tea? That seemed ridiculous!

And shouldn't he know that I could see him because I'm a medium? Every other ghost I've ever met had accused me of being a medium every time they found out I could see them. But why didn't ghost boy? Was he a new ghost, and therefore didn't know? As sad as the thought of that was, it seemed like the only explanation.

And then came the biggest question of all. Do I tell my mom?

My mom had been so happy when she found this house. She had always told me that she missed Amity. She wished we'd never moved in the first place. Apparently she had old college friends who had lived in Amity Park and they had all remained close while living there. When my mom was called to find yet another place for us to live, she had made it her goal to find the perfect ghost free home for us. When she's found a listing for here in Amity Park she had asked some of her college friends about the ghosts in town and had been informed that Amity Park was a safe ghost free environment.

She had been so happy to find this place. To be back in a town that felt like home to her, for it to be ghost free, and to find that my Dad's job was willing to transfer him back here it had kept her ecstatic for weeks. She's bought this place on the spot. Was I supposed to ruin this all for her by telling her, that I found a ghost in her ghost free town after being there for only four hours?

But maybe I wouldn't have to tell her. The ghost didn't seem threatening or anything. Maybe he was a nice ghost and I wouldn't have to tell my mom about him. Yeah right.

As my thoughts became more heated and confused the faster and angrier I ate my cereal. Just when my confused thoughts reached their climax my cereal bowl was empty. When I heard the spoon drag across the empty bowl I stopped and looked down at it, my mind clearing. My mind was blissfully blank as I stared down at my lack of charms and milk.

I broke from my stupor as I placed the bowl up on the dresser next to my bed. Surprisingly I felt tired again. With no real answers to my ghost problem I decided to save the topic for later as my eyes began to close. My sleep was dreamless and almost peaceful until a coldness suddenly enveloped me. I shivered as I grabbed for my sheets, but they weren't there.

I blearily looked up to see I strange terrifying sight. It was a figure holding back my sheets dramatically. Their face covered in shadow with the light of my lamp to their back. Their hair was frizzy and disheveled, their clothes hastily put on with a robe thrown over them. The robe itself hung open almost billowing around the intruder's legs. I could also vaguely make out their face with its furious expression, flaring nostrils, and raised eyebrows. The figure looked like it was out for vengeance as its eyes bored into mine. The figure was not one to be trifled with. It was none other then my mother at six o'clock in the morning and I knew I had every reason to panic. Just as I came upon this realization the yelling began.

"JENNIFER MARIE CLARK YOU GET THAT SORRY BUT OF YOURS OUT OF THAT BED THIS INSTANT BEFORE YOU'RE LATE!"

'What?' I thought dumbly before it hit me. Oh my god. I leapt out of bed and almost tripped on the broken clock on the floor.

"I'm up. I'm up. What time is it? Am I late?" Asked quickly as I tried to find my phone and check the time again. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my mother's face relent.

"I'm sorry Jenna-Bug but you promised that you'd wake up early for your first day of school! I walk in here ready to drive you to school and you're still in bed!" She complained, as I finally found my phone and checked the time. It was 6:45, school started at 7:15. I had half in hour to get ready and get to school. "Jen," my mom continued, "my boss wants me to get in early for the breakfast rush and I have to get your brother to school, at the rate your going I don't think I'm going to be able to take you, is that all right?" My mom had gotten a part time job at a coffee shop a few blocks down, and would also be writing stories for the local newspaper. I nodded absentmindedly to my mom's question as I went to grab some clothes out of my dresser. My mom smiled in relief as she pulled some cash out of her pocket, "Here's some money for lunch today sweetheart. And don't worry to much at least you already ate breakfast!" She said happily as she left my room. Wait. I turned to see my empty bowl from my midnight snack sitting on my dresser. Damn it no breakfast. I'd have to just grab a granola bar on my way out.

Then suddenly I realized something. I had roughly a half an hour to get ready, and I was most likely going to be walking or something to get to school. It was a 15-minute walk, meaning I had 15 minutes to get ready and out the door. Damn it!

I quickly pulled on some clothes. I was wearing my black jeans and a blue top along with my large dark blue jacket. I slipped my black converse on (the ones I'd doodled on with silver sharpie). And I ran my fingers through my curly hair and headed out the door. I didn't even need to look in the mirror. I knew what I'd find.

I had short, curly, dark red hair that came down to my shoulders in length. And no matter what anyone tells you, I assure you it's 100% real. My eyes were a startling bright blue on my tanned skin and freckled face. I had a lot of freckles. Not enough for it to be obnoxious but enough for it to be pretty noticeable. They covered my arms, shoulders, and checks.

I want into the bathroom and brushed my teeth I gave myself a once over and then headed downstairs. I grabbed a granola bar (chocolate chip but who's counting?). My mom had left my books on the dining room table along with a note.

_Have a good day at school sweetie! I know you'll do great! I'll be home by four. Don't forget we have that dinner tonight at around six, so get your homework done. Love you Jenna-Bug! _

_-Mom_

Dinner? I didn't remember her mentioning a dinner it must have something to do with those old friends of hers. I grabbed my books and my old one shoulder backpack.

I decided to head out through the garage. I was surprised to find that stuff had been put away in there already too. And that's when I saw it in the corner of my eye. The movers must have brought it with them in their truck. It was my moped! My parents had saved up and bought me one two years ago during our first Christmas in New York.

I thought on it for a moment, riding into school with it would sure be a good first impression, but it was low on gas, and behind a couple boxes. It would take awhile to get it ready to ride. Next time, Jen. I told myself, next time.

Instead I grabbed my black and silver scooter and helmet. I stuffed my padlock into my backpack and wheeled my scooter out the garage door. I closed it behind me and sped away on my scooter. I pushed off the ground and speed up, lowering myself on every turn to make myself go faster. I would not be late on my first day of school! After several dare devil turns and nearly getting run over... twice, I made it to school.

It looked like I wasn't too late maybe I could participate in the social aspect of school life and get to know some people before…

RING! I guess not.

I quickly locked up my scooter, shouldered my bag, and walked to the school building. Like most schools the office was near the front. I walked in and gave the secretary behind the desk my name. She bounced on her exercise ball for a moment, (don't ask me why secretaries always seem to have exercise balls they just do) and directed me to the principal's office. I walked in to find a smiling lady behind a large desk.

"You must be our new student, Jennifer Clark wasn't it? I'm Principal Ishiyama, welcome to Casper High!" She greeted, while shaking my hand. I smiled in return and she offered me a chair. I gladly accepted and sat.

"So you moved here all the way from New York?" she asked. I nodded. "Your file says you've moved around quite a lot. All your teachers have given you excellent recommendations. But there have been reports of some... Incidents?" She more asked then stated almost as if she was wondering what I'd have to say on the matter. But I was ready for her question. The lie already on my lips, I responded quickly but not to quickly to be suspicious.

"All of those were mere coincidences or accidents. All of which my teachers have assured had nothing to do with my performance in school. But of course you can find all this in my file." Of course the incidents had all been ghost related and clearly not my fault (well not always my fault) but the principal didn't need to know about my ghostly problems.

If Principal Ishiyama was suspicious she didn't show it. "We'll that's a relief. I've also been informed you've talked to your councilor?"

"Yes we've been e-mailing."

"Good well I have your finalized schedule here as well as a reference map of the school." She slid the papers over the desk towards me and I took them. "Now let me give you the grand tour!" She smiled. I knew I wouldn't need it. I'd long ago mastered navigating the halls with nothing but the crud maps schools always provided. But I still accepted her invitation.

She showed me all around the school blabbing on about all their programs and how nice all of their facilities were. She showed me where all the science classes, math classes, and such were located. We saw the gym, the cafeteria, and the auditorium. I tried to pay attention I really did, but it was just so boring.

Finally the tour came to an end. Second period was starting and she let me go. The rest of the day went mostly without a hitch. I won't bore you with to many details. All the teachers were either supper chipper about my being there or treated me like I was just another bug of a student to get on their nerves and not pay attention. As for my fellow students they didn't pay me much attention either. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing but I didn't think too much of it.

As I said things went pretty well and uneventful. Well at least until tech class was over. As I exited the classroom, I stuck my nose in my schedule and maps trying to figure out were to go next. I wasn't paying much attention. And before long I ran into something. And by something I mean someone.

Apologies slipped out immediately. Mumblings of 'I'm such a klutz!' 'I'm sorry' 's and other such excuses.

As I gathered my fallen papers a voice above me said, "It's all right. Just be careful next time." The owner of the voice knelt down next to me and helped me pick up the last of the papers. It was a girl wearing all black with bits of purple and green worked in. She had straight black hair that came down to her shoulders and purple eyes. She was obviously Goth. She handed me my papers and we both stood.

"You're that new girl right? Jennifer?" She asked. I winced. I didn't really like when people called me Jennifer especially people my age. I usually let it pass for adults, but I preferred my nickname.

"Please, just, call me Jen."

"Oh, alright. I'm Sam." Suddenly all Sam's books fell to the floor. "Hey!" She shouted angrily as she went to pick them up.

"Ops! Sorry!" Said a Latino girl that had literally appeared out of thin air. Even though she'd 'apologized' both Sam and I could hear the sarcasm dripping from her heavily accented voice. "I'm soooooooo clumsy!" She teased, the little pose that surrounded her giggled. They looked like pilot fish; you know the ones that follow the sharks around, to see if they can get the scraps. It was pathetic.

Sam was livid; it looked like she was going to tear this most likely popular girl's head off.

"I would expect such inconsiderate clumsiness from a witch like you Paulina." Sam growled. Paulina frowned and glared daggers at Sam. Okay time for an intervention!

"Hi!" I butted in stepping between the two. "I'm Jen. I don't think we've met." Paulina looked at me like I was a bug she just realized was on her window shield. Man, I hated popular people like her. They were so annoying, especially with their obnoxious false confidence! They thought they could do and say anything to you as long as their image was intact. Time to spray paint her image!

"I'm sorry but I'm kind of like having a conversation here!" She whined. "And what are you doing hanging out with a Goth girl like her?" She said giving Sam a dirty look.

Oh Hell no. Sam growled and nearly sprung on little Miss Perfect, but I held a hand up. She stopped confused. I plastered a fake smile on my face as I looked at Paulina. "We'll at least I'm not hanging out with a snotty, self centered, drama queen or people who only like me for my popularity." Paulina looked outraged.

"What did you say to me you little-" but I cut her off. Get your spray can's ready people.

"You're eyebrows are uneven," I replied quickly, then I pretended to be surprised, "and is that I zit on your face Paulina?" Paulina yelped and ran off to the bathroom.

"Don't you think this is over newbie!" She shouted over her shoulder. Her pilot fish, I mean pose, dispersed and a few of her more 'loyal' girlfriends followed her into the bathroom.

"Oh go slather yourself with make-up." I called back even though I knew she couldn't hear me. Sam was laughing her head off behind me.

"Did you see her face!?" She chuckled, leaning against a locker for support. I turned around and smiled. "Are her eyebrows really crooked?" She asked with tears in her eyes. I shook my head.

"Who knows? Who cares? All I know is that she'll probably spending the next half an hour fussing with her make-up."

Sam smiled at me, finally sobering up, "Your all right, you know that?" I smiled in reply. "What class do you have next?" I looked down at my schedule.

"Ummmmm... That would be the wonderful class that is lunch."

"What a coincidence that's where I'm going too," said Sam happily. "Have you thought about were you're going to sit?" I opened my mouth to responded then shut it. I hadn't actually. I'd almost forgotten the troubling thing that is your first lunch period in a new school. You don't want to stand around awkwardly, and you defiantly don't want to sit by yourself. It was hard to find a good place, especial when you would most likely to be sitting there for the rest of the year

"Actually now that you mention it I haven't really thought about it." I confessed.

"We'll maybe you can sit with me and my friends, we usually have plenty of room." The Goth suggested. I smiled.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Please, anyone who talks to Paulina like that can sit with me when ever they want!" She led me to the cafeteria. As we both got in the lunch line, I looked past the servers and into the kitchen itself and gasped. The place was a mess. Piles of broken kitchen supplies were stacked up in corners the stoves looked like they'd been picked up and thrown across the room.

I asked Sam what happened but she got all tense and edgy, she mumbled something about a lunch lady and a food fight. I dropped the subject but was still left wondering what sort of lunch lady or food fight could cause that kind of damage?

We continued down the lunch line. I got a chicken sandwich. I saw Sam glance at me and my plate as she plopped a couple pieces of lettuce unto her own plate.

"What are you getting?" I asked as she passed the rest of the entries.

"Oh, I'm an Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian, meaning I don't eat anything with a face on it. So lettuce is just fine." We went over to pay for our meals when the lunch lady glared at us, mainly Sam.

"How many times have I told you? You can't just get lettuce you have to buy something else!" She spat at us.

"But I don't want anything else! And I'm paying for it so what does it matter!" Sam yelled back. The lunch lady pointed dramatically for her to go back. But I grabbed my fork, stabbed Sam's lettuce, and through it on my own plate. I made sure it didn't touch the chicken and turned to the lunch lady.

"Now, can I pay for _my_ meal?" She growled but excepted my three

bucks.

As Sam and I walk away she turned to me angrily, "Thanks for that and all, but I can take care if myself." I sighed.

"I know you probably can, but I'm new and can therefore get away with more. Might as well before the newness wears off." She seemed somewhat satisfied with my answer. She led us over to an almost empty table. There were only two other people sitting there. An African American boy with glasses and a barre who I think was in my tech class earlier, and another boy who wasn't really paying attention, just fiddling with the gunk on his lunch tray. Boy did he look tired. He had raven black hair, bright blue eyes, and he was glowing.

No I don't mean that I liked him and thought he was glowing, I mean he was really, seriously glowing. It was almost like the glowing I see on ghosts, but he was human. Right? The glow was faint, only half as bright as an average ghost. I tried not to stare as Sam introduced me.

"Hey guys. This is Jen she just moved here." Sam and I sat across from the boys as the barre kid introduced himself.

"Hey there, I'm Tucker. Tucker Foley. You know there's a dance coming up and I was wondering maybe..." He paused and looked at me. His face blank and his mouth hung open in mid sentence.

I frowned and waved my hand in front of his face. No response. I turned to Sam, "Is he alright?"

She sighed with an amused expression, "Yeah its just girls don't usually let him get this far when he flirts."

"Oh. Well you were doing great." I said trying to be supportive, "but for the record since I'm new and it's only my first day I think I'll wait a bit before I starting dating anyone." Tucker shook him self out of his stupor and nodded.

I turned to the glowing kid with the black hair, waiting for him to introduce himself. But instead I think he fell asleep. Sam coughed into her hand to try to get his attention, but he just kept on sleeping. Then I think she kicked him.

The boy awoke with a start, blinking, and looking around surprised, trying to find what woke him. He spotted me and looked confused.

Sam angrily sighed. "Danny this is Jen," she spoke slowly putting emphasis on each word as if she were talking to a child. "Say Hi!" She growled. While Sam was talking Danny just stared at me like I had three heads or something. It wasn't till Sam yelled that he finally stopped. Well he tried.

"Hey!" Danny said quickly his hand sprung up probably to wave or something, but we'll never know its intended purpose because instead his hand just shot up and knocked over his drink, spilling soda all over me.

Yes people the famous Danny Fenton, the kid who this whole story (according to Clockwork) is mainly about, spilled Pepsi all over me the when we first met. And no I never ever let him live that down.

"Oh God I'm so sorry!" He apologized. He had stopped staring but kept giving me weird glances as he tried to clean up his drink.

"It's fine!" I sighed. "I'm going to go get some more napkins, I'll be right back." I got up and headed for the back of the lunchroom. As soon as I left the table Danny started to talk animatedly to his friends. As I walked away I could hear only part of the conversation.

"That's the girl!" Danny whispered loudly. "The one I was telling you about. The one who could..." But by then I was to far away to hear. While I got more napkins and gently tried to dab at the stain, I looked back at our lunch table.

Danny was still talking quietly to his friends. He looked like he was trying to convince them of something but Sam wasn't buying it. Tucker was only half paying attention while he devoured his Sloppy Joe, only commenting on the conversation once or twice. Sam seemed to be arguing a bit with Danny but relented after he said something else. She seemed to consider something before looking back at me. I quickly looked away, consuming myself with the task of cleaning the stain. When she looked away I watched them again. Sam was talking now. Finding my cleaning task useless I walked back over to the table, and I caught the tail end of the conversation.

"... We shouldn't do anything till we know more." The Goth finished

"I'll do some research." Tucker concluded.

"Research what?" I asked as I sat down and put on my jacket to hide the stain. I tried to act cheerful and innocent. Not like someone whom had just been ease dropping on a very confusing conversation.

"Nothing." Danny said quickly. "Just some project for school."

"Oh." I said turning back to my sandwich. We sat in silence for a while before Tucker changed the subject.

"Sooooo… how are you liking Amity Park so far?"

We spent the rest of lunch making pointless small talk. But I knew none of us were really paying too much attention. We all had our minds somewhere else.

* * *

Surprisingly we all had the next class together, English. As we walked down the hall trying not to be late, Danny and Tucker were going on and on about how bad the teacher was. How he always had it out for them and was always giving them unjust punishment. Tucker was currently going on about the time the teacher had made them all clean up meat that had suspiciously strewn itself all over the school lawn (to no fault of their own of course). And just as Tucker was explaining how much meat had been wasted, a particularly large shadow covered our group.

"Well Mr. Foley, if you were so worried about wasting the staff's all meat lunch buffet THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE VANDALIZED THE SCHOOL LAWN WITH IT!" As the voice took a minute to calm itself, I turned around to face it. I was presented with a bald man in his thirties. He had a medium sized bulge forming at his center and probably had the largest neck I have ever seen to date. I mean it was almost as big, no almost bigger then his head!

Finally calm the man, who I supposed was the infamous Mr. Lancer, spoke again, "And you're both late again, how marvelous." Wait both? As in only two? Of course he wouldn't mention me I was new and would be excused from such formalities, but what about Sam? I turned back to where she had been behind me only to find that she'd ditched us to get to class on time. Brilliant. Mr. Lancer continued, "Why don't you both get in and take your seats, before you make us all later then necessary?" They nodded quickly and dashed into the classroom to our left, leaving me alone with the bearded teacher.

He turned to me. "You must be our new student, Miss. Clark." I nodded. "Well let me start off be saying lateness similar to what those two just displayed will not be tolerated." I nodded again. "Well now that that is settled lets get to class shall we?" He led me into his classroom, and made me stand beside him at the front of the room.

"Class this is our new student from New York, Ms. Jennifer Clark." He stated in his dull voice.

"You can just call me Jen." I said when he paused. He looked at me for a moment before continuing.

"Now I expect you all to treat our new student Jennifer kindly and with respect. Now Jennifer I think the only available seat is next to... Mrs. Manson." He pointed over to Sam. I gladly moved away from the front of the classroom and towards my desk. Coincidentally my new seat was not only next to Sam but also next to Danny, who was still glowing. As I sat between the two, Mr. Lancer continued.

As I got out my books, he started to drone on about Charles Dickson or something like that. I was just starting to take notes when I heard Danny gasp. I turned to see his hands covering his mouth. Before I could even try to comprehend what he was doing, I felt a shiver run up my spine. Oh no, not now! I turned to the front of the room. Mr. Lancer was still teaching when I saw it. A ghost of a young boy phased into the room invisibly. It wasn't the ghost boy from last night but he was still pretty young he was wearing dirty street clothes and he sported a black eye. He floated invisibly behind the teacher, making faces and mimicking him. I tried my hardest not to smile, but I small grin was spreading across my face. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Danny raise his hand.

"Mr. Lancer can I…?" But the teacher cut him off.

"No you can not use the restroom, you were just at lunch and I'm in the middle of an important lecture, you will have to hold it!" Huffed Mr. Lancer. The ghost kid behind him scrunched up his face and mouthed the words along with the stressed out teacher. I couldn't help it; I let out a small giggle. Danny and Mr. Lancer gave me strange looks.

"What's so funny Ms. Clark?" Mr. Lancer asked, his eyebrow rose in confusion. I tried my best to control myself. All right just play it cool.

"N- Nothing. Mr. Lancer, ha sir, I uh? Just um nothing." Smooth. Mr. Lancer gave me a strange look before continuing with his lecture. Danny was still looking at me funny though, like he was suspicious or something. Great. I looked back at the ghost kid. He seemed to suddenly realize he had an audience and gave an amused smile. His antics got bigger. He would phase his hand through Mr. Lancer's head or float through the air like he was swimming. Then just as Mr. Lancer began to take a seat, the kid put a tack on his chair.

"Joan of Ark!" Mr. Lancer cried, jumping out of his chair. The class laughed but not as much or as loud as me since I was the only one who knew what happened. "Well I never!" Growled Mr. Lancer he searched his seat for the tack but I knew he'd find none. The ghost kid had grabbed it and it was now invisible like him. The teacher looked around suspiciously before mumbling to himself and turning back to the board. He started to write on the chalkboard, but the chalk wasn't writing. He kept trying to no avail. The ghost kid was erasing it before it even got on the board. The entire class was laughing now, but Danny kept giving me weird looks.

I looked up at the ghost kid and nearly gasped. Things had gotten out of hand and fast. The kid was pouring something into Mr. Lancer's coffee, I didn't know what it was but it had a danger warning sign on the side and the top was shaped like a skull. I kind of got the message. I eyed the mug nervously. Well maybe Mr. Lancer was done with his coffee? This was of course when the bald man picked up the mug swiftly and mumbled something about cheap school supplies. The mug was just about to reach his lips when I snapped.

"Mr. Lancer!" I shouted. I stood up quickly nearly knocking over my chair. The laughter stopped then as Mr. Lancer lowered his cup slightly and looked at me confused.

"Is there something wrong Ms. Clark?" He asked. Yes, there is a ghost in your room and he is pulling pranks on you and possibly trying to kill you. But of course I couldn't say any of that.

"I was just wondering if um…"

"Yes go on what is it?"

"Well I was just thinking that," I began but Mr. Lancer brought the drink to his lips again. "I don't think you should drink that!" I shouted quickly.

"What?" He tried to ask but I ran up and knocked the drink out of his hands. "What in the name of Shakespeare do you think your doing?" He shouted. I heard the class gasp and whisper amongst themselves, but I was to preoccupied with the furious thick-necked teacher glaring at me.

"I just… I thought I saw a bug in your coffee so I ah…" But he cut me off with a more intensified glare. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the ghost kid and he looked pissed. Then an idea seemed to hit him, but before I could see what he was up to Mr. Lancer was yelling at me again.

"You didn't need to break my mug! And look what you've done! This is a new tie! You are in so much…" But he froze for a second, his teal eyes suddenly red like the ghost kids… The Ghost Kid! That's when I realized what was happening, the ghost kid possessed my teacher! I could see the kid's glow in Mr. Lancer like it was under his skin or something. But mostly the ghostly glow was spilling out of the red eyes. "You, you can take a seat Mrs. Clark." Said the ghost boy with Mr. Lancer's voice. Not knowing how to respond I walked back to my seat cautiously. The ghost kid looked at the board. Where the homework was written. "No homework kids! And no tests!" He ran up and erased the board. He looked back at the surprised students when another idea hit him. "AND No school!" he ran up and hit the fire alarm and suddenly the alarms began to ring and the sprinklers turned on.

Everything turned into confusion as the girls screamed about their hair getting wet, and everyone complained that the sirens were too loud. But I kept my eye on Mr. Lancer or the ghost kid. You know what I mean. I watched as the ghost suddenly phased out of Mr. Lancer and left, his work complete, but not before giving me a wink with his blackened eye. Mr. Lancer was cradling his head. Suddenly realizing the alarms were blaring he ushered us out of the classroom and then outside.

Once everything was settled and the fire alarms were called off, school was over and we were all sent home.

"That was weird." Said Tucker as him, Danny, Sam, and I exited the school together.

"Yeah weird." Agreed Danny, giving me one of those strange looks again. Sam just rolled her eyes.

"Hey Jen," she asked, "do you want to go to the Nasty Burger with us?" Tucker and Danny looked at her like she was crazy.

"Sam don't you remember we got to go talk about that _school project_!" tried Tucker. Sam rolled her eyes again at their rudeness.

"We can talk about that later." She told them. Then she turned back to me, "So are you coming?"

I smiled for a moment. As crazy and suspicious as these people were, they wanted to hang out with me on my first day here. Well at least one of them did. It usually took me a little longer to make friends and whenever we moved I always got a little worried that I would make any friends, but here I was being asked to go hang out at a burger joint. And here I was, having to turn them down. I frowned.

"Sorry guys, I got to head home. Someone's got to be there when my little brother gets home. But maybe another time?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure." Sam smiled, "See you later!" I walked over to where my scooter was and began to unlock it. I could still hear them talking as I fiddled with the lock. "You coming Danny?" Asked Sam.

"I'll meet you there I left something back at the house."

"Alright see yah." I saw Tucker wave as Danny began to walk away. He was heading the same way I was, so once my scooter was unlocked, I ran to catch up with him. But when I turned the corner he was gone. It was like he had completely disappeared. That's weird. I got on my scooter and made my way home, slower then I had gone this morning. It gave me time to think. And there was certainly a lot to think about, mysterious kids with 'school projects', a glowing kid, and another ghost kid. There was definitely something going on in Amity Park. And I was going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

**AN: So what do you think? Jen has officially met Team Phantom, and she's a little suspicious. In turn Danny and the gang (mainly Danny) are suspicious of her. What will they do to protect their own secrets? Will they discover the other's secret? And who are these mysterious college friends Jen's mom keeps talking about? I'll give you a hint it's somebodies parents. Is it the Foleys the Mansons the Fentons or maybe the Greys? Review with your own guess!**

**And on I side note just so you know this story is starting after Mystery Meat but before Parental Bonding. So that's why the kitchen is a mess and that's the dance that Tucker was mentioning. **

**What do you guys think of the Sam and Jen friendship going on? I just feel like they'd be good friends, not because I'm the writer and can make them do what ever I want, but I just think that Sam would be nice to Jen and they'd bond over Paulina hatered or something. I don't want to give to much away so you'll see what I mean in latter chapter's. Don't forget to review tell me what you like, what you don't like, and if you could be any punctuation (ex. ?!,:;"&') what would you be? Personally I feel I'd be an "!" just because I'm hyper and have been told I talk really loudly sometimes. But I kind of like the "*" just cause it looks cool and it's floating and who doesn't like to float?**


End file.
